Special Days
by Ghani
Summary: Manchmal hat Sam halt diese speziellen Tage und es nicht das, was jetzt jeder denkt. ;)


**Special Days**

**Disclaimer.** Nur ein kleines Zwischenspiel! Stargate und seine Characktere gehören mir aber immer noch nicht, die sind nämlich noch immer MGM, die Idee ist aber mir!

**Inhalt:** Zu kurz, um nicht schon alles zu verraten.

**Rating.** Keines

**Autor:** Ghani

**Feedback.** gahni@web.de

**Anmerkung.** Ich hatte mal wieder eine Phase, aber das hindert euch nicht am Feedback schreiben!

**Widmung:** Meinem ganz persönlichem Tok'ra

*********************************************************************************************************

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wann ich damit begonnen habe und ich weiß auch nicht mehr genau an wieviel Tagen, besonderen Tagen, ich es tue, aber jedesmal wenn ich es tue, passiert es einfach so. Ich gehe spazieren, meist fühle ich mich an diesen Tagen mies, deshalb gehe ich auch einfach nur spazieren, wie lange und wohin ist mir eigentlich egal, aber irgendwie lande ich immer hier: In der Kirche! Und irgendwie erinnere ich mich genau in diesem Moment, da ich das Kreuz sehe, an diese besonderen Jahrestag. Das geht mir immer so und selbst wenn ich an diesem Tag eine schwere Mission hatte, oder ich irgendetwas anderes, wichtigeres zu tun haben sollte, ich finde mich immer wieder hier wieder. 

Dann passiert meistens etwas ganz verrücktes. Ich war nie ein besonders  gläubiger Mensch, ich war immer auf die Wissenschaft orientiert, dementsprechend selten ging ich auch zur Beichte. Ich meine, wie kann mir ein Mann, der sich meine Probleme anhören muß, schon dafür sorgen, dass mir die Sünden vergeben werden? Ich weiß es nicht! Aber an diesen besonderen Tagen, sitze ich mindestens zehn Minuten still in der Kirche, dabei sehe ich wohl aus wie ein übergroßer Trauerklos. Dann gehe ich und zünde eine Kerze für die person an, der dieser Tag gewidmet ist, und dann bete ich. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es tue, aber in diesem moment erscheint es mir immer, als ob es das einzige ist, was ich tun kann, um meinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Danach bewege ich mich immer in Richtung Beichtstuhl und erzähle dem Beichtvater, nach den üblichen Floskeln, von dieser besonderen person. Ohne einen besonderen Grund. 

Natürlich habe ich die ganze Sache etwas entschärft. Meist erzähle ich ihm von meiner inzwischen toten Zwillingsschwester, die heut Geburtstag hat, oder die ich heute vor so und so viel Jahren zum ersten mal traf! Nun, eben eine etwas traurige Geschichte, denn meist nehme ich Rosha auch noch dazu und dann wird es erst verrückt:

_Ich bin ein Drilling, aber eigentlich doch nicht mehr. Verstehen sie Vater?_

_Nein, mein Kind._

_Nun, ich habe meine  Schwestern eigentlich nicht richtig kennengelernt. Jolinar..._

_Ein merkwürdiger name, mein Kind._

_Nun, Jolinar bin ich vor ca. drei Jahren das erste mal begegnet. Damals erkrankte ich schwer und obwohl wir uns nie richtig verstanden, hat sie sich geopfert, um mein Leben zu retten._

_Das ist sehr traurig, mein kind. Und deine anderen Schwester?_

_Nun, das ist ja gerade das verrückte: ich habe Rosha nie richtig kennen gelernt. Sie starb bereits bevor ich Jolinar kennen lernte. Die zwei haben wirklich viel durchgemacht und Rosha starb in Jolinars Armen._

_Das ist ebenfalls sehr traurig, mein Kind. _

_Nun, ich kenne aber jedes einzelne Ereignis aus dem leben beider Personen. Es ist so, als ob ich Rosha und Jolinar wäre. Das ist es, was mich beiden so stark verbindet und...._

Bis dahin scheint es ja für den Beichtvater noch einigermaßen normal abzulaufen, aber sobald ich dann anfange und von den Geliebten der Beiden spreche, müßte der ehrwürdige Vater sein Handy zücken und die Irrenanstalt anrufen, immerhin liebe ich ja beide Männer. 

So habe ich nun schon seit Jolinars Tod mehrere Tage im Jahr begangen: Jolinars Geburtstag, Roshas Geburtstag, ihren Hochzeitstag mit Martouf und Lantasch, Roshas Todestag und natürlich Jolinars Todestag.

Und jedesmal an diesen besonderen Tagen, höre ich Jolinars Stimme, jedesmal fühle ich ihre Anwesenheit, wie sie mir Trost spenden möchte... jedesmal fühle ich mich ihr ein Stückchen näher... bis heute! 

Ende 


End file.
